1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrapping apparatus and in particular to apparatus for wrapping sheet material, such as synthetic resin film, netting, etc., about a load carried on a pallet.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the stretch wrapping of loads carried on pallets, synthetic resin sheet material is spirally wrapped about the load on the pallet. One such wrapping apparatus comprises a portable unit wherein the roll of sheet material is carried on a spindle mounted on a handle. A control knob is mounted to the spindle for adjusting the tension on the roll, thus permitting the user to walk around the load while the film is withdrawn under tension in being wrapped about the load.
In another form of prior art load wrapping apparatus, a roll having an axial length substantially the height of the load to be wrapped is carried on a wheeled support, permitting the support to be rolled about the load with the sheet wrapping the load upon completion of one movement about the load. With such a load wrapping means, the load is conventionally wrapped a number of times so as to provide a double or triple wrap about the load.
In another form of wrapping apparatus, a turntable is provided on which the pallet is placed, with the wrapping apparatus disposed adjacent the turntable. Upon revolution of the turntable, the load is wrapped with the roll being retained in a fixed position as the sheet is withdrawn therefrom. Such a turntable may also be utilized with the handwrapping mechanism which can be held in a single position as the turntable rotates the load therepast.